Os Black's escondidos
by Queencoldheart
Summary: A Bellatrix antes de casar com o Lestrange, engravidou do Sirius, sue primo, sem que ele soubesse teve as crianças e pediu para Severo cuidar deles, ele acabou cuidando deles e ... Agora só lendo.


Conheça os três Black's

Helena Black Snape (Vanessa Hudgens):

Filha de Bellatrix Lestrange com o primo Sirius Black, mas este Nunca soube that Bellatrix tivera Uma filha com Ele, Ela, a Irmã Adhara EO Irmão Leo were criados, Praticamente, POR Severo Snape (OU Tio Sev. Como o Chamam), Que deu Your name to them, that was a friend of the Narcisa and the Bellatrix, that been request to the trigêmeos were generated in the salvos do Lorde Voldemort. Sempre estudou em casa para que ninguém soubesse a sua existência e se mantivesse protegida.

A Helena é cinco minutos mais velha que os outros e também a única responsável, está sempre tentando por algum juízo na cabeça dos irmãos mais novos, ela é mais firme e racional, sendo assim, junto com o Severo ou Pinker, um elfa que cuida quando eles são muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, muito, mais, e, responsável.

Helena adora quadribol, ganhou sua primeira vassoura com 12 anos de Nimbus 1500, está sempre jogando com seu irmão hoje em dia e tem Nimbus 2001. É uma animaga ilegal, seu animago é o mesmo que seu patrão sendo uma águia. As Transformações e Feitiços são, por sua vez, Medibruxa.

Adhara Black Snape (Lily Collins):

Filha de Bellatrix Lestrange com o primo Sirius Black, mas este soube realmente Bellatrix teve uma filha com ele, ela, uma irmã Helena e o irmão Leo foram criados, praticamente, por Severo Snape (ou Tio Sev. Como o chamam), que deu Your name to them, that was a friend of the Narcisa and the Bellatrix, that been request to the trigêmeos were generated in the salvos do Lorde Voldemort. Sempre estudou em casa para que ninguém soubesse a sua existência e se mantivesse protegida.

Adhara nasceu depois de Helen mais travessa dos três ela e o irmão Leo estão sempre aprontando como bombas de bosta no laboratório do Severo, fugir de casa para ir numa festa ou deixar a irmã, e a casa, toda pintada, vive de castigo, mas nunca aprende e volta a aprontar, confia no irmão para saber a hora de parar, ama muito seus irmãos e diz que seu lema é 'Carpe Diem' e que é muito jovem para ficar presa em casa.

Adhara gosta muito de musica, toca vários instrumentos, adora cantar e tem a voz bonita, ganhou sua primeira guitarra aos 13 anos e sempre que precisa extravasar toca ela. É uma animaga ilegal, que é o mesmo que seu patrono sendo uma loba. As matérias prediletas são DCAT e Trato de Criaturas Magicas, quer ser Inominável.

Leo Black Snape (Skandar Keynes):

Filho de Bellatrix Lestrange com o primo Sirius Black, mas este nunca soube que Bellatrix tivera um filho com ele. Ele e as irmãs Adhara e Helena foram criados, praticamente, por Severo Snape (ou Tio Sev. como o chamam), que deu seu sobrenome á eles, que era (e ainda é) amigo da Narcisa e da Bellatrix, que pediram para que os trigêmeos fossem mantidos longe e a salvos do Lorde Voldemort. Sempre estudara em casa para que ninguém soubesse da sua existência e se mantivesse protegido.

Leo é o mais bagunceiro esta sempre tentando fugir para não limpar o quarto, já que a Pinker não pode limpar os quartos dos meninos por ordem do Severo, ou fazer as lições, junto com Adhara esta sempre aprontando ou ficando de castigo, não liga muito, mas sabe quando estar indo longe demais e a hora de parar, ama muito as irmãs e diz que seu lema é 'Deixa Acontecer' e que não se pode bater de frente com os ignorantes.

Leo adorar ler todos os tipos de livros, estar sempre perdido no mundo dos livros, aos 11 anos ganhou uma minibiblioteca integrada ao quarto com a única condição de deixa-la sempre limpa, o que ele faz sem reclamar. É uma animago ilegal, seu animago e o patrono são os mesmo sendo assim um cachorro. As matérias prediletas são Poções e DCAT, quer ser Professor de uma das duas matérias.

0.1

A guerra tinha terminado em duas semanas e tinha muito que fazer, perderam alguns amigos como Fred Weasley, Alvo Dumbledore, Remo e Tonks Lupin a deixar o pequeno Ted com o Harry, Lilá, e muitos outros. Many comensais da morte também morreram como as mulheres que morreram, como Fenrir Greyback, Bellatrix Lestrange e outros, alguns como Severo Snape, Narcisa, Lúcio e Draco Malfoy sobrevida.

Algumas comensais que estão em vigor em Azkaban, A situação não é hospitalar São Mugnus para se recuperar do veneno da Nagini, não foi feita por Hermione consegui tirar quase todo o veneno da cobra, Narcisa e Draco por não terem resistido a prisão, e não ter muitos crimes presos na Mansão Malfoy sendo vigiados por alguns Aurores.

Hoje todos são subordinados para mais um julgamento, agora de Narcisa e Draco Malfoy e o trio de ouro com testemunhas.

[...]

Os acusados já se encontraram na sala eo direito podia começar.

\- O julgamento da senhora Narcisa e do senhor Draco será feito junto com a causa das detecções em que são Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley e Luna. Narcisa Rosie Black Malfoy, uma senhora esta sendo acusada de ter participado da seita de Lord Voldmort; de possuir uma Marca Negra; de esconder e dar abrigo a comensais da morte; uso de maldições imperdoáveis; E o bruxos e as trouxas e os guardiões mágicos e os mágicos em cativeiro. Draco Abraxas Black Malfoy, o senhor esta sendo acusado de ter participado da seita de Lord Voldmort; de possuir uma Marca Negra; uso de maldições imperdoáveis; tentativas de assassinato de Albus Dumbledore; colaborar com a invasão da Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts; guard bruxos e seres mágicos em cativeiro. Que comessem a julgamento dos réus.

[...]

– O júri chegou à sentença de que os réus Narcisa Rosie Black Malfoy e Draco Abraxas Black Malfoy foram absolvidos, contudo o senhor Draco Malfoy terá uma punição educacional se formara em Medibruxaria será obrigatórias notas OTIMO em todas as disciplinas prestadas nos N.I.E.M, você sempre se manterá as vistas do Ministério, qualquer descumprimento de uma dessas regras o senhor Draco vai para Azkaban, entendido?

– Sim senhor.

– Como já foram explicadas anteriormente todas as suas propriedades serão revistadas, aleatoriamente e sem aviso prévio, atrás de artigos de Artes das Trevas que deverão ser confiscados e destruídos.

Quando o julgamento terminou os dois Malfoy foram agradecer ao trio.

– Hei Potter, só queria agradecer por não ter se deixado levar por uma antiga rixa que meu pai me fez ter, quer dizer agradecer aos três. – falou Draco meio envergonhado por tudo que fez e aconteceu.

– Que isso Malfoy, não tem problema. Sei que só disse e fez tudo que fez para proteger sua mãe.

– Também quero agradecer a vocês. Hum... Mas uma coisa vocês sabem se o Severo pode receber visitas. – Perguntou a Narcisa.

– Pode sim, aliás vamos lá agora querem ir conosco? – dessa vez que falou foi a Hermione.

– Não posso, mas obrigada pelo convite.

Dizendo isso Draco e Narcisa se afastaram do trio que foi ao St. Mugnus ver o Snape.

[...]

Snape tinha acordado fazia dois dias e sabiam muito bem o que tinha acontecido, sabia que estava no hospital, que tinha sido picado pela Nagini, que a Granger tinha o salvo, já tinha descoberto quem tinha morrido de ambos os lados, quais comensais esperavam julgamento e sabia que era um deles, sabia que o Draco e a Cissa seriam julgado hoje.

P. O. V Severo Tobias Snape

"Que saco! Desde que acordei não faço nada ainda estou me recuperando do veneno e minha garganta ainda dói, mas já sei quando vai ser meu julgamento e que só vai ter uma testemunha e que se eu for perdoado voltarei para casa, pelo menos foi o que o Arthur (Weasley) disse. Às vezes sinto ate falta da confusão dos três, a Helena, a Adhara e o Leo."

Estava lembrando todas as confusões quando entra o trio de ouro, desde que acordei sempre vem me visitarem ate me perdoaram e eu disse que podiam me chamar de Severo em vez de Prof. Snape.

– Severo, podemos entrar? – perguntou a Granger batendo na porta.

– Claro, entrem ai e me contem do julgamento da Cissa e do Draco. – quando chamei a Cissa pelo apelido da época do colégio vi que os cinco, já que o Senhor e a Sra. Weasley estavam com eles, ficaram bastante surpresos.

– Cissa é a Sra. Malfoy? A mãe de Draco Malfoy? – perguntou o Potter e o Weasley filho ao mesmo tempo.

– Sim a Cissa é minha amiga desde o colégio e esse é o apelido dela desde criança pelo o que ela disse.

– Ah... Bom... A senhora Malfoy e o Draco foram absolvidos e... – Começou a Granger e logo eles contaram todo o julgamento, punição do Draco. Arthur, como ele pediu para ser chamado, contou que o meu julgamento seria amanha e que eu não me preocupa-se ia da tudo certo e que ele tinha certeza que eu seria perdoado dos meus crimes.

Depois disso todos eles saíram, acabei dormindo e acordei no outro dia com a Molly me chamando para ir ao meu julgamento. Logo me aprontei e fui chegando lá me levaram para uma sala parecida com a do tribunal trouxa, na sala tinha o júri e uns aurores, caso eu fosse condenado, assistindo, os jornalistas, o público e só. Entre os bruxos que estavam lá vi os Weasley's, a Cissa e o Draco, o Potter e a Granger, o Black com o filho do Lupin, alguns professores de Hogwarts e os trigêmeos da Bella sentados mais atrás. Logo começou meu julgamento.

– Severo Tobias Prince Snape, o senhor esta sendo acusado de ter participado da seita de Lord Voldmort; de possuir a Marca Negra; uso de maldições imperdoáveis; assassinato de Albus Dumbledore; de violentar, torturar e assassinar trouxas; ser um espião; colaborar com a invasão a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts e mais alguns crimes. Que comece o julgamento e entre a primeira, e única, testemunha.

Quando o Potter entrou não entendi nada, ele que ia testemunhar? Ate entrarem com uma penseira que deixa todos verem a lembrança, ai eu entendi ele ia mostrar minhas lembranças. O QUE? COMO ASSIM? COMO ELE OUSA?! ELE FICOU DOIDO! AQUELE... MULEQUE... POTTER DE UMA FIGA... IMBECIL... Pronto. Acabou.

Depois de mostrarem as lembranças que provavam que eu era fiel a Ordem o júri se retirou para que decidissem a minha sentença. Mais ou menos 10 minutos depois eles voltaram.

– Severo Tobias Prince Snape, o júri decidiu que o senhor será absolvido, sua ficha será limpa e esse caso será arquivado. Como já foram explicadas anteriormente todas as suas propriedades serão revistadas, aleatoriamente e sem aviso prévio, atrás de artigos de Artes das Trevas que deverão ser confiscados e destruídos. Então esse caso estar encerrado e tenham todos, uma boa tarde.

Levantei-me e fui andando ate os Weasley's, e junto deles estavam o Potter e a Granger, o Black com o filho do Lupin e alguns professores de Hogwarts e logo vejo um ser loiro com um salto enorme correndo ate mim.

\- Seeevvvv! Você foi inocentado, meus parabéns. - to be senting a cie se playing in mim, com a ajuda de volta do meu pescoço, e vi o draco morrendo de rir mais antigo e todos os outros, exceto o preto, espantado.

\- Oi, Cissa! Você também foi inocente que eu soube. Meus parabéns. –Falei a going, levemente, sorrindo e à depois soltando.

\- Mãe, a senhora os deixou chocados com sua atitude.

\- ai; desculpem-me interromper precisou dar parabéns a Severo. Oi Sirius, e todo mundo.

\- Oi! - falaram todos ao mesmo tempo.

br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br Você está procurando algo para você? - Quando ela falou isso intendi que eles iam passar uma noite na Cissa ou que iam para alguma festa com o Draco, de novo.

\- Está bom Cissa, obrigado. - Depois disso uma Cissa saiu.

Fiquei conversando com eles que me contaram para almoçar, para Toca foi o Potter, um Granger, um Lovegood, o Black e eu, quando cheguei resolvemos almoçar do lado de para.

PO V Sirius Orion Preto

Depois do download, clique aqui e, em seguida, clique na imagem para ampliar A Bellatrix sempre foi mais brincalhonas quando mais novas, mas depois de 14 anos mudaram de cor mais frias e serias, nessa altura em que eu já não estava mais aguentava mais ficar naquela casa. Só eles entendi que são "eles": _eles estão lá por casa_

Snape, Snape. - Chamei, na verdade gritei porque ele estava lá, ele estava na outra ponta da mesa conversando com o Arthur eo Jorge.

Todos olharam para mim, e as conversas cessaram, quando gritei.

P. O. V de volta para a autora

O Severo estava conversando com o Arthur sobre o seu novo cargo no ministério e o Jorge estava querendo saber sobre como era ser comensal da morte.

– Vamos prof. Snape me conta, por favor. – perguntou Jorge mais uma vez.

– Jorge, pare de dizer besteiras. – Arthur mandou outra vez.

– Snape, Snape. –todos da mesa ouviram o Sirius gritando e o olharam – Posso falar com você depois?

– Claro.

[...]

Adhara e os irmãos estavam na casa do Draco já tinham almoçado e estavam jogando quadribol, Helena e Leo (140) vs. Draco e Adhara (145), atrás do Pomo de ouro. Passaram a tarde toda jogando, ficaram tão cansados que desistiram de ir à festa.

– Eu queria saber com o tio Sev estar. –Adhara

– Adhy, relaxa, eu tenho certeza que ele estar bem, a tia Cissa não disse que ele parecia bem. – Leo

– Será que ele sabe o que aconteceu? – Adhara

– Vocês querem sair um pouco? No mundo bruxo, vamos? – Draco

– Vamos! – Helena – Nos quase não saí para o Beco Diagonal, vamos quase sempre para o mundo trouxa.

[...]

O Sirius chamou o Snape depois do almoço para um dos quartos.

– Fala o que você quer Black. – Severo

– Snape, quem são 'eles'? – Sirius

– 'Eles'? Eles quem? –Severo

– A Narcisa falou: "_eles estão lá por casa"_. Eu queria saber quem são eles. – Sirius

– Você me chamou para isso, que é um assunto pessoal. – Severo

– É claro. Vai que aconteceu algo com minha prima. – Sirius

– Sua prima estar ótima, agora que o Lucius foi julgado, condenado e assinou a separação e, além disso... – Severo

– Além disso, o que? – Sirius

– Eu não posso contar, foi uma promessa e não posso contar, desculpe. – Snape

–Por quê? E para quem foi à promessa? – Sirius

– Black, porque você estar tão curioso? – Severo

– Não sei... Oh, Severo, eu queria saber uma coisa... Quer dizer outra coisa... Era sobre a Bella, a Cissa e o Reg.

– O que era?

Antes que o Sirius falasse alguma coisa bateram na porta e foram logo entrando, era o Jorge e o Roni.

– Ei, nos vamos lá à loja, querem vir com a gente? – Jorge

– Eu vou, quero ver os novos logros. – Sirius

– Eu também, preciso resolve algo e comprar umas coisas. – Severo

[...]

– Então, o que o vieram fazer aqui no Beco Diagonal? – Roni

– Eu vim só pelos logros. – Sirius

– Preciso comprar umas coisas. – Severo

– Quer ajuda professor? – Jorge

– Na verdade preciso. Senhores Weasley, vocês poderiam separar para mim todos os lançamentos de logros? – Severo

– Claro. – Jorge com espanto

– Bom obrigado agora eu tenho mais uns cantos para passar. – Severo

– Vou com você. – Sirius

– Certo.

Eles passaram primeiro no Gringotes, Sirius esperou do lado de fora, depois foram andando ate chegar a Floreios e Borrões, onde Severo comprou dois exemplares de quase todos os livros novos sobre DCAT e Poções e outros que ele julgasse interessante. Depois de encolher tudo e por no bolso seguiu para outra loja.

– Snape aonde vai agora? E porque você comprou duas copias de todos os livros? – Sirius

– Por quer uma é para mim e a outra é de presente e eu vou bem ali. –Severo falou apontando para a loja.

Eles se encaminharam para a loja Artigos de Qualidade para Quadribol, quando entraram estava cheio de adolescentes e um senhor veio logo os atender.

– Então o que desejam?

– Preciso de um Kit Quadribol, três Firebolt e três kits de manutenção. Obrigado.

– Certo, já vou buscar.

– Três! Snape? Por quê?

– Não interessa. Você veio para questionar? – Severo

– Não, vim para curiar. – Sirius

Depois de pagar pelas vassouras, encolher e guardar, eles continuaram, eles passaram para comprar caldeirões, encomendou algumas roupas, penas, artigos para poções e o Severo também comprou duas corujas uma cinza e outra marrom. Depois seguiram para a Gemialidades Weasley.

– Aqui professor a gente separou tudo, mas para que o senhor quer? – Jorge

– É um presente. – Severo

– É para mim?

Nessa hora todos ouviram a voz de uma garota falando e viraram espantados

[...]

Depois de muita discussão decidiram que ia para o Beco Diagonal ver os lançamentos de logros, uma coisa que todos queriam ver, em vinte minutos eles estavam prontos se encaminhado para loja. Já lá dentro estavam atrás de alguém para perguntar sobre os lançamentos quando ouviram:

– _[...] tudo, mas para que o senhor quer?_

– _É um presente. – Severo_

Eles seguiram a voz e viram o Severo, o Sirius, o Jorge e o Roni.

P. O. V Adhara Black Snape

Quando vi o tio Sev falando que era um presente não aguentei e só de zuera perguntei:

– É para mim?

O tio Sev e os outros três viram para mim espantados e meus irmão e o Draco estavam morrendo de rir do meu lado, já eu só sorria meigamente ou falsamente meiga. Um dos três era Sirius Black o nosso pai, só que ele não sabe, os outros eu também sabia que era, percebia que o Leo e a Helena reconheceram ele também.

– Então tio é para mim?

P. O. V de volta para a autora

Depois que Severo viu os quatro ali se espantou por que quase eles não iam ao Beco, mas depois relaxou por que sabia o que eles foram atrás de logros, como sempre, coisa que os três têm em comum com o Draco Percebeu que a Helena, o Draco e o Leo estavam gargalhando, enquanto os três ao seu lado ainda estavam espantados e a Adhara estava sorrindo meigamente ou falsamente meiga. Severo percebeu que os três reconheceram o Sirius, que eles sabiam que era pai deles.

– Então tio é para mim?

\- É sim Adhy comprei presente para os quatro. - Severo - Mas primeiro deixe-me apresenta-los.

Virando para os três lados para cima apontando para cada um.

Estêvão são Sirius Black, Jorge e Ronald Weasley e esses são Helena, Adhara e Leo Snape eo Draco já conhece conhece.

\- São seus filhos Snape? - ask os três meio espantados.

Não.

\- Tio e os presentes? O que a gente vai ganhar? - Leo

\- Eu estou com fome, à gente bem que pode ir lanchar e depois pegar os presentes? - Draco

\- Vou concordar com o Draco eu também estou com fome. - Helena

\- Vocês almoçaram? br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br br O que há de novo?

\- Resposta: Não; Motivo: Quadribol. Nós fomos jogar e esquecê-los de almoçar, mas o Leo e o meu ganhamos. - Helena

\- Vamos lanchar e depois os presentes. Deixa-me pagar meus livros que eu deixo vocês em casa.

\- Professor por que senhor e eles não vão jantar lá em casa? - Jorge - a gente avisa a mãe e apresenta-os para todo mundo.

[...]

Depois de muito insistente, você pode ter convencido o que é Severo, pois o Draco pediu para ir ao jantar lá com a desculpa de: " _Todos os que querem comer, são muito bons, têm poder provar, por favor, tio."_

\- Não acredito que vocês me convenceram. Ate-te Draco. - Severo

\- MÃE! TROXEMOS UNS AMIGOS PARA JANTAR! MANHEEEEE! - Jorge

\- Não grita Jorge, quem você trouxe para jantar? - Gina

\- Uns amigos do prof. Severo, o prof. Severo e o Sirius. - Roni

\- Amigos do Severo? Quem são eles, Severo? - Molly

\- Vou deixar eles se apresentarem. - Severo

\- Helena

\- Adhara

\- Leo

\- Draco

– Oh Malfoy, já te conhecemos. Sou Harry Potter.

– Hermione Granger

– Gina e aqueles são: Carlinhos, Percy, Gui e Fleur todos Weasley e o bebe é o Ted Lupin.

– Esses são o Arthur e a Molly Weasley. – Severo – olha o respeito.

– São seus filhos? – Molly

– Não. – Severo e Helena

– Então vamos jantar?

Depois que o Carlinhos perguntou foi todo mundo jantar. O que quase ninguém sabia que o Draco e o Leo comiam muito, tanto que sempre estavam de dieta ou regime e as comidas tinha que ser controladas, se não eles não queriam parar de comer. Quando o Severo viu a quantidade de comida suspirou, mas antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa às duas meninas (Adhara e Helena) começaram a rir.

– HAHAHAHAHA! Draco é hoje que a teu regime cai. – Helena

– HAHAHAHAHA! Leo as roupas tem que continuar fechadas depois que você terminar. – Adhara

– Ei, vocês dois parem de babar e vocês duas de rir. – Severo

– TIO! – Exclamaram os quatro zangados.

Já estavam todos sentados, jantando e conversando entra si quando entra um patrono dizendo: _"Severo, os meninos estão contigo? Se estiverem pede para um deles mandar um patrono, por favor, obrigada." _Com a voz da Narcisa.

– Helena manda um patrono para a Cissa.

Helena fez o patrono avisando que estavam os quatro com o Severo.

– Vocês não avisaram a senhora Malfoy que iam sair? –Gui

– Não... – começou o Draco

–Qual a logica de avisar... – continuo o Leo

– Se você esta saindo escondido? – Terminou a Adhara

– Vocês saíram escondidos? Por quê? – Hermione

– Porque a Adhara, o Draco e eu estamos de castigo, outra vez. – Leo

– Outra vez? – Carlinhos

– Eles três vivem de castigo. Oque aconteceu dessa vez? – Severo

– Nada demais, só uma explosão bem pequeninha, só isso. – Adhara

– Expliquem-se.

– A Adhy pediu que eu fizesse uma poção de captura, o senhor sabe que essa poção tem que esperar 24 horas, mas quando eu li para fazer a poção eu li 2 horas. Eu fiz antes do café e quando a tia Cissa foi nos pegar para o julgamento já tinha se passado duas horas. – Leo

– Então, pegamos a poção para usar, como eu ia jogar o Draco teria que atrair o alvo, mas não para a cozinha já que a tia Cissa, a Helena e a Pinker estavam lá nos esperando. – Adhara

– Na hora que a Adhy jogou, o frasco não quebrou ele saiu rolando e explodiu, atingindo os cômodos de cima, mas conseguimos pegar o alvo. –Terminou o Draco com um sorriso amarelo.

– Qual era o alvo que vocês estavam tentando pegar? – Arthur

– Uma Fada Mordente. – Adhara

\- - Severo

Todas as vezes que eu levei? - Adhara

\- E quantas vezes foram? - Jorge

\- Umas 20 ... Ou 30 vezes. - Leo

Você já foi dito? - Severo

Porque eu me esqueço,. - Adhara

\- Mas qual foi o cômodo que foi destruído? Que agora eu estou curioso. - Sirius

\- O porão - Responde Leo, Draco e Adhara com sorrisos e rostos culpados.

\- De novo? - Severo

\- Tio Severo, a gente nunca explodiu o porão. - Draco

\- Tio já foi explodido ... - Adhara começou e os três últimos continuaram. - Cozinha

\- O quarto do tio

\- O banheiro do Leo

\- sala de musica

\- escritório

\- A outra casa

\- O quarto da Adhara

\- O banheiro principal

\- O sótão

\- E a vassoura da Helena

\- Você explodiu minha vassoura Adhy? –Perguntou a Helena zangada - Qual?

\- A sua Nimbus 1500.

Com uma resposta melhor, já que ela tinha imaginado that was a sua Nimbus 2001. Voltar para o topo da página para ver a galeria de fotos do evento aprontasse mais do que os gêmeos aprontavam. O Draco tinha parado de ouvir e comer na comida, a Helena não estava atenta, estava em pé para controlar a Adhara e o Leo já estavam planejando a próxima travessura.

Depois de um dia foram todos para uma sala descansar um pouco antes de irem.

\- Snape os presentes que você comprou era para eles? - Sirius

\- Também comprei um para o Potter, um para um Granger, para uma senhorita Gina e senhor Ronald Weasley.

– Para mim? – perguntou Harry, Gina, Hermione e Roni todos juntos.

– Sim. Posso entregar? – Severo perguntou se dirigindo a Molly

– Pode sim Severo.

– Os presentes são para agradecer. Potter como sei que já tem uma Firebolt, eu comprei um Kit Quadribol que foi a única coisa que eu lembrei.

– Obrigado professor, eu amei.

– Granger, uma pessoa me contou que a senhorita gosta muito transfiguração e de poções e também sei que gosta de ler então comprei esses livros.

– São edições de professor. Obrigada, eu amei muito mesmo.

– Senhorita Gina para você comprei uma colar (com o pingente de Pomo de Ouro) e uma coruja a branca com marrom.

– Os dois são muito bonitos, professor muito obrigada.

– Para senhor o Weasley eu comprei um livro também.

– Um livro? – falou meio desgostoso

AI! Mãe. - Roni gritou quando a mãe o beliscou - Obrigado professor.

Você deve ter visto antes de falar, senhor Weasley. - Severo falou revirando os olhos.

\- Quadribol Através dos Séculos. Professora Nossa Valeu

Depois de entregar os presentes para a mansão Malfoy, o Sirius, o Harry eo Ted foram para a mansão Black, pois o Harry estava morando com o Sirius. A Hermione ia dormir na Toca, onde todo o logo foram deitar.

Gravado todos os presentes para os quatros, conversou um pouco com um Cissa e depois foi deitar.

[...]

PO V Sirius Orion Preto

Já se foi há um mês, desde o julgamento do Snape e até mais tarde ele passou o dia não mais ouvimos mais falar, já se reúne no próximo mês o Harry deu uma carta chamando-o para voltar para a escola

DIN DOM, TOC TOM!

\- vai. - gritei para a porta - Oi Arthur, o que ouve?

\- Uma uma horcrux tudo indica ser de um Black. - ele respondeu bem aflito.

\- Como assim? Explica essa historia direito.

\- Não temos tempo pediram para chamar a atenção, vamos pro Ministério da Magia.

Nós, uma chave de portal direto para uma sala, lá dentro uma das meninas que moram com Snape, Snape, uns seis aurores e um senhor. Quando cheguei fabuloso para uma mesa, que em cima tinha um bauzinho com o nome Black, que lembrei que a Bella e o Régulos tinham um igualzinho, na verdade todos tinham, mas o meu era igual ao do Régulos acabei dando uma Bella quando o dela quebrou.

\- Senhor Negro, que bom que pode vim. - Falou dos dos aurores - Prazer, Traves.

\- Mas o que aconteceu?

\- Você pode esperar um pouco, nós estamos esperando mais algumas pessoas.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar quem, entraram a Narcisa e o Draco. Eles se encaminharam a mesa, mas o Draco desviou e foi falar com a menina, abraçou-a, beijou sua bochecha e ficou conversando com ela, confesso que senti algo estranho quando ele fez isso. Logo esqueci e me concentrei na mesa, onde a Cissa perguntava o que tinha acontecido.

– Bom, como sabem estamos vistoriando as propriedades de comensais tanto os condenados como os perdoados e ate dos que morreram. De acordo com a sua informação, Senhora Malfoy, fomos ao antigo esconderijo da Lestrange e o Snape disse que sabia o feitiço de segurança, então ele foi conosco, chegando lá depois do feitiço, bem esquisito, ser feito entramos e começamos a investigação e em um dos quartos, decorado como quarto de bebe, encontramos esse baú. No começo pensamos ser uma horcrux, por que queima quando encostamos, mas quando chamamos o especialista ele nós disse que era um feitiço de segurança e o Snape disse que a senha era de família, então mandamos lhe chamarem.

A única coisa que eu sei é que ela dizia que uma senha seria ou para o Sirius ou para uma geração mais nova de qualquer Black. - A Cissa falou,.

\- COMO ASSIM PARA MIM? - Não aguentei e gritei mesmo, já não estava nem ai. Parei para recuperar o folego e aproveitei me acalmei. - Me explica como eu ia saber essa senha? Eu parei falando com uma Bellatrix nos doze anos e sai da casa no quinto ano. Então me diga como sou eu O RAIO DESSA SENHA, me diz? - Fui o logo da minha e depois logo abaixei para não pensarem que eu surtei

\- Por que é uma pergunta que você precisa saber uma resposta. - Dessa vez que falava calmamente era o Snape

\- como você sabe que eu posso saber uma resposta?

\- Por que eu sei qual é a pergunta ea resposta. Quando você está pronto para responder a um ataque de sangue, você pode encontrar o Draco só com sangue negro, mas você pode Você não pode estar longe de outras opções.

\- Está bem, eu tento.

No final uma tarefa era tão difícil, o problema era lembrar o feitiço certo, que era pedido depois. Eu tinha ficado "só" na sala, porque eles estavam comigo vigiando por isso assim que consegui um abri o baú a sala foi invadida pelos atacantes, depois entrou Snape, um Cissa e o Arthur, mas não vi o Draco e a menina entraram lado de fora.

[...]

PO V Draco Abraxas Black Malfoy

Você já teve um dia ou os seus próprios julgamentos, depois disso, com o padrasto, com a mãe e a mãe. o último mês de férias morando lá, pois ela vai morar com minha tia Andrômeda, que eu só vi uma vez, pois ela vai ficar mais perto da irmã. Quando você receber uma carta da escola tão feliz, poder voltar, eu ainda terei duas notícias que me mandaram muito feliz, uma é aquela que eu vou ser monitor - chefe uma outra é que o padrinho vai deixar os trigêmeos fazer o ultimo ano .

Eu estava saindo do banho quando encontro a Adhy ( adhara_beco_diagonal/set?id=201158492) na minha cama. Nós somos melhores amigos desde sempre, contamos tudo um pro outro, sempre parece que conseguimos nós comunicar só com os olhos ou saber o que outro estar sentindo.

– Oi estranha, o que faz aqui?

– A tia pediu para o tio Severo vim aqui e eu imaginei que você precisava conversar. – Ela respondeu calmamente

– Imaginou certo. – Falei e comecei a me ( draco_beco_diagonal/set?id=201738915) trocar na frente da Adhy, mesmo, já que eu não tenho vergonha ou pudor com ela.

– Mas fala ai. O que ouve?

– Eu vi a Hermione ontem.

– Onde? Quando? Como? O que você fez? – Ela perguntou se atrapalhando toda.

– Bom...

**FLASHBACK: ON**

_Hoje não quis ir à casa do padrinho então resolvi ir ao Beco Diagonal tinha mesmo que comprar meu material. Estava passando pela sorveteria quando avistei algo que me deixo mal, a Hermione e o Weasley sentados, rindo de mãos dadas e ficaram assim ate que ele deu um selinho nela, depois disso não fique para ver e sai correndo ate o Caldeirão Furado e fui passear no mundo trouxa, fui ate a antiga casa do padrinho, onde no final da rua tinha uma praça mal cuidada, me sentei lá e fiquei pensando._

_O que poucas pessoas sabem é que eu gosto muito, na verdade eu amo a Hermione, mas para proteger do meu pai preferi fingir que a odeio. Assim ela não corria perigo. As pessoas que sabem são o Severo, a Adhara e o Dumbledore também sabia apesar de ser estranho ele saber, todos eles sabiam e me apoiavam quando algo acontecia como da vez que ela foi ao baile com o Victor Krum fique com tanta raiva e ciúme que pedi a o padrinho para torturar ele para mim, mas ele chamou a Adhara que me convenceu a não pensar besteiras, sempre que eu estava com ciúmes pegava qualquer menina para tentar me controlar, uma vez eu fiquei com a Adhara, mas não fomos pra cama só nós beijamos, mas não contamos para ninguém._

_Fiquei sentado lá ate escurecer na hora de voltar chamei o Troy, um elfo que ainda me atende porque o libertei quando eu tinha doze anos escondido dos meus pais, então sempre que eu o chamo ele aparece e eu lhe dou um galeão. O Troy aparatou comigo direto no meu quarto lhe agradeci e dei dois galeões, tomei banho e fiquei rolando na cama ate dormir._

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

– E foi isso. Então? Não vai falar nada? – Perguntei meio ansioso

– Bem... Eu... Bom... – Ela não conseguiu terminar, pois o padrinho a chamou. – Depois a gente termina essa conversa, tá?

Depois que eles saíram desci e fui tomar café, a mãe falou que eles tinha ido te um dos esconderijos da tia Bella terminei o meu café e subi para a biblioteca. Duas horas depois a mãe vem-me dizer que precisa ir ao ministério da magia, pois tinha encontrado algo, para não deixar a ela só fui também quando chegamos fomos encaminhado para uma sala onde estavam a Adhara, o padrinho, o Sirius, o senhor Arthur Weasley e uns aurores e um senhor. Quando entramos a mãe se aproximou de uma mesa, que em cima tinha um bauzinho com o nome Black e eu desviei e fui falar com a Adhy.

– E ai? O que aconteceu?

– Fomos ate o antigo esconderijo da Bella e o tio disse que sabia o feitiço de segurança, então ele foi e me levou visto que ele ainda não pode aparatar só, chegando lá depois do feitiço, _ingen hemmeligheder_,* (sem segredos. Em dinamarquês) ser feito começaram a investigação e em um dos quartos, decorado como quarto de bebe que foi o que ficamos quando nascemos, encontraram esse baú. No começo pensaram ser uma horcrux, por que queima quando encosta, apesar de eu não ter me queimado, mas quando chamaram o especialista ele disse que era um feitiço de segurança e o tio falou que a senha era de família, então eles mandaram chamar vocês e o Sirius. E o tio sabe qual e a senha, mas só um Black pode dizer. – Ela me explicou calmamente.

– Você já comprou seus materiais?

– Não, a Helena, o Leo e eu vamos assim que eu sair. Porque quer vim com a gente?

– Claro, eu não comprei os meus. – Na hora que eu falei ela deu uma risadinha. Ela ia falar algo mais fomos interrompidos:

– _COMO ASSIM PARA MIM? –_O Sirius falou exaltado, mas logo recuperou o folego e falou outra vez – _Me explica como eu ia saber essa senha? Eu parei de falar com a Bellatrix aos doze anos e sai de casa no quinto ano. Então me explica como eu vou saber O RAIO DESSA SENHA, me diz? _

– Acho que ele surtou. – Adhara falou para mim sussurrando

– Também acho.

Depois do surto do Sirius ele decidiu tentar por isso ficou só na sala. Então pedimos ao padrinho para irmos comprar os materiais e ele deixou, logo fomos para o Beco Diagonal. Encontramos os outros dois na entrada da loja Floreios e Borrões.

\- Então vamos comprar o material? - perguntei assim que cheguei

\- Tem comprar coisas que comprar. A lista de materiais de Hogwarts é diferente da sua, a nossa tem incluso:

_Uniforme  
Estudantes ósmio do Primeiro ano precisam de:  
1\. Três Conjuntos de vestes Comuns para Trabalho (pretas)  
2\. Um Chapéu pontudo simples (preto) para USO Diário  
3\. Um par de luvas protetoras (couro de Dragão UO similar)  
4\. Uma capa de inverno (preta com fechos prateados)_

_Livros  
comprados em Livros e Borrões_

_1 varinha magica  
1 caldeirão (estanho, tamanho padrão 2)  
1 conjunto de frascos  
1 telescópio  
1 balança de latão  
1 Kit Básico de Ingredientes para Poções  
Os alunos podem ainda trazer uma coruja OU um gato OU um sapo  
_

_Os livros a Floreios e Borrões _

_**Herbologia**_

_O Curandeiro Aprendiz_

_Mil Ervas e Fungos Mágicos __de __Filida Spore_

_**Poções**_

_Livro de Poções do Príncipe Mestiço __de __Severus Snape_

_Poções Muy Potentes_

_**Feitiços**_

_Teoria da Magia Defensiva __de __Wilbert Slinkhard_

_Um Compêndio de Maldições Comuns e Contra Maldições_

_**Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas**_

_Frente ao Irreconhecível __de __Quintino Trimbble_

_A Magia Defensiva na Prática e seu Uso Contra as Artes das Trevas_

_**Trato das Criaturas Magicas**_

_Habitantes Medonhos das Profundezas_

_Animais Fantásticos e Onde Habitam__ de __Newt Scamander_

_**Runas Antigas**_

_Runas Antigas sem Mistérios_

_Tradução Avançada das Runas_

_**História da Magia**_

_Estranhos Dilemas da Magia e suas Soluções_

_Um Estudo dos Avanços Recentes na Magia_

_**Transfiguração**_

_Um Guia da Transfiguração Avançada_

_Teoria das Transfigurações Transubstanciais_

_**Adivinhação**_

_Presságios: O Que Fazer Quando se Sabe que o Pior Vai Acontecer_

_Má Sorte para os Amaldiçoados_

_**Aritmancia**_

_A Nova Teoria da Numerologia_

_**Quadribol**_

_Como Evitar Balaços: Um Estudo de Estrategias Defensivas em Quadribol__ de __Kennilworthy Whisp_

_O Nobre Esporte Chamado Quadribol__ de __Quintino Umfraville_

_**Estudo dos Trouxas**_

_A Vida Social e Hábitos dos Trouxas Britânicos__._

_Não compre os livros da matéria que você não fará._

– Mas a gente já tem tudo isso em casa lembra? – o Leo ( leo_beco_diagonal/set?id=201139577) lembrou as duas.

– Mas o nosso pode? – Helena( helena_beco_diagonal/set?id=201148401)

– Pode o padrinho se baseou nas listas escolares para comprar os materiais para vocês estudarem. – Eu respondi antes que a Helena quisesse comprar tudo de novo.

– Legal que nós vamos estudar com o livro do tio Severo, com as poções que ele revisou e corrigiu. – Helena

– Vamos entrar logo, por favor. – Leo

Logo compramos nosso material e eu comprei meu uniforme, as meninas precisaram passar de novo no Gringotes, porque os galeões delas tinham acabado. Estávamos andando perto da sorveteria, que agora tinha outro dono, quando os três começam passarem mal.

– O que ouve? – antes que respondesse senti o cheiro de groselha vermelha, por mais incrível que pareça eles tem alergia ate mesmo ao cheiro, é alergia forte do tipo que faz desmaiar se não tomar a poção antialérgica logo, mas eles nunca trazem. A Helena foi à primeira desmaiar, o Leo e a Adhara se encostaram à parede enquanto eu segurava a Helena e tentava ajudar os outros dois.

– O que ouve Malfoy? – escuto a Hermione dizer, quando levanto o olhar vejo ela, o Potter, a Weasley – fêmea e o Weasley, a primeira coisa que me vem à cabeça é graças a Merlin, eles podem ajudar e nem hesitei em pedir.

– Hm... Nada, mas será que vocês podem me ajudar?

– Esta bem, como a gente pode ajudar? – Quem perguntou foi a Weasley – fêmea.

– Bom, é só segurar essa aqui (Helena) e aquele ali (Leo).

Quando disse isso às meninas seguraram o Leo e o os meninos a Helena, coloquei a Adhara no ombro e chamei.

– Pinker, Troy – logo que chamei eles apareceram – aparatem com eles – falei apontando pros outros e aparatei na casa do padrinho.

P. O. V Hermione Jane Granger

Esse mês, foi cheio de surpresas umas boas outras estranhas como: a escola vai reabrir esse ano, fui chamada para ser Monitora – chefe, o Ron me chamou para sair e me deu um selinho. Isso aconteceu ontem, ele me chamou para da uma volta no Beco Diagonal, depois de um tempo fomos à sorveteria, que agora tinha outro dono, estávamos conversando sobre como ia ser voltar às aulas agora quando ele me beijou, logo ele se afastou, eu pedi desculpa e disse que não gostava dele dessa forma, apesar de já ter achado que gostava ele disse que entendia e continuamos o passeio como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Muitos não sabem, na verdade só o Harry, que eu sempre gostei do jeito menino malvado do Draco, mas como ele não me dava bola, eu preferi guardar isso para mim, apesar de doer quando o vejo com outra menina. Hoje resolvemos ir ao Beco Diagonal eu ( hermione_beco_diagonal/set?id=201135200) a Gina ( gina_beco_diagonal/set?id=201138580), o Harry( harry_beco_diagonal/set?id=201706487) e o Ron ( roni_beco_diagonal/set?id=201707307) e nós chegamos e fomos direto para a loja do Jorge ficamos um tempo e depois a Gina quis na sorveteria, chegamos nós sentamos perto da janela ao lado da porta e logo fomos atendidos.

– O que desejam? – Atendente

– Sundae de fígado. – Ron

– Sundae de Chocobolas – Gina

– Taça de rum de groselha vermelha – eu

– Taça de caramelo – Harry

Logo fomos atendidos estávamos tomando o sorvete e conversando, quando a Gina disse:

– Olha ali gente, não é o Malfoy? O que será que aconteceu? A menina desmaiou.

– E os outros estão passando mal. – Harry – vamos lá.

Quando nós chegamos eu fui logo perguntando:

– O que ouve Malfoy?

– Hm... Nada, mas será que vocês podem me ajudar? –Ele estava com aparência meio aflita

– Esta bem, como a gente pode ajudar? – Gina que perguntou

– Bom, é só segurar essa aqui e aquele ali.

A Gina e eu seguramos o menino e os meninos pegaram a menina no colo do Draco, que pegou a outra e colocou no ombro e depois chamou dois elfos mandou aparatar com a gente e aparatou. Eles pegaram em nossas mãos e aparataram, fechei os olhos e quando abri estávamos numa sala à menina estava no sofá colocamos os outros no sofá também.

– Podem se sentar – falou uma elfa

–Troy? Toma. – O Draco apareceu chamando e jogou um galeão para ele – Obrigado e pode se retirar se quiser.

– Troy quer ficar, mestre.

– Então fique, mas você sabe que você é liberto, né? – O Draco falou ironicamente.

– Troy sabe. – o elfo falou com um sorrisinho e o Draco balançou a cabeça negativamente e deu uma poção para os três. Eu e os outros ficamos realmente surpresos por o Draco Malfoy ter um elfo liberto e ainda pagar a ele.

– Bom obrigado, pela ajuda.

– Sem problemas, mas o que aconteceu com eles? – Harry

– Alergia bem forte à groselha vermelha, os faz desmaiar se não tomar a poção antialérgica rápido, mas eles nunca levam para canto nenhum.

– De quem é a casa? – Ron

– É do padrinho

– Essa casa é do prof. Snape? – perguntou a Gina espantada, mas ate eu estava achei que a casa dele era diferente.

– É sim. Vocês querem almoçar?

Antes que respondêssemos o prof. Snape entra junto com Sirius e a senhora Malfoy. Quando olhou para o terceiro:

Alergia?

\- É. Os quatro primeiros passos foram chamados para almoçar, mas não responderam.

\- você vai querer ficar aqui? - Dessa vez que pediu ao prof. Snape - o Black ea Cisa vão almoçar aqui.

\- Claro - O Ron e a Gina juntos

\- Eu também - Agora tinha sido eu eo Harry que respondemos juntos.

\- vamos só acordar atrás três.

Depois que o Draco começou, e levou um soco de cada um, nós tivemos um almoço de logotipo e começamos um canto.

\- Vocês compraram tudo que tinha que comprar? - O Snape uma hora

\- Sim - to the one girls to the discover you to the helen.

Depois disso, o almoço foi silencioso, cada pessoa mergulhada nos seus pensamentos, depois do almoço nós fomos para a Toca.

POV Sirius Orion Black

Depois de ter aberto o baú, os aurores tiraram o que tinha dentro; Tinha um livro, três cartas para mim, uma para Cissa e outra para Snape, tinha também um colar com pingente de B, tinha uns frascos com as memórias e um bilhete que dizia:

_You are this reading this peço that delivered as things a who eu diga. Adicionar o livro ao Harry Potter como cartas aos endinheirados, dar uma dose ao álbum e dar o seu nome a Draco Malfoy e os frascos (de memorias) ao jogo aos Aurores. Obrigada._

_Bellatrix Black_

O mais estranho foi que os aurores fizeram o que estava sem bilhete.

\- Severo, eu vou almoçar na tua casa, certo? - A Cissa se auto convidou para almoçar

– Certo. Quer ir almoçar lá em casa, também, Black?

– Não. Eu vou encontrar o Harry no Beco Diagonal. – Eu disse, mas nessa hora apareceu um elfo e falou algo a Cissa e depois sumiu.

– Bom... Parece que a Granger, o Potter, a Ginevra e Ronald Weasley estão na sua casa Severo.

– O aconteceu? – Severo

– Como eu vou saber o Troy mal fala comigo, só em emergência ou quando o Draco pede. – Cissa

– quem é Troy?

– O elfo, Draco tinha uns doze anos quando libertou o elfo, depois disso ele sempre aprece quando o Draco precisa ou chama. Sabe o dia que a Granger foi torturada? Draco chamou o Troy e disse para ele buscar ajuda para a menina e o Troy trouxe o Dobby. – A Cissa contou e eu fiquei chocado, nunca imaginei.

– Mas não conte a ninguém o Draco não quer que saibam. – O Snape falou, mas eu não entendi então perguntei.

– Por quê?

– Porque quando o Lucius viu, o petrificou e o obrigou a assistir a tortura. – Quem respondeu foi a Cissa

Depois disso tudo passou como um borrão eu fiz tudo no automático quando vi estava na Toca, disse a Molly que queria ficar um pouco só e voltei para mansão Black. Cheguei, sentei e fui tirar o casaco e senti a carta resolvi ler.

_Oi Sirius_

_Bom, você deve ter encontrado o baú, mas não vim aqui falar sobre o agora, vim falar sobre o passado. Espero que se lembre da nossa ultima noite juntos, foi quando você descobriu que eu tinha me tornado comensal, mas antes quero esclarecer algumas coisas: 1. Você foi, é e sempre será o primeiro, o ultimo e o único homem que eu já fiz AMOR, depois de você eu não me entreguei nem ao meu marido ou ao Lord, apesar dos boatos. 2. Só me tornei comensal por causa da Cissa, acho que você não sabe, mas o Régulos só se tornou comensal, pois sua mãe, a tia Walburga, ameaçou te matar se ele não recebesse a marca, o Severo virou um comensal porque o Lucius ameaçava a Lily, a amiga nascida-trouxa dele, de morte e eu não queria ver a Cissa sozinha. 3. Não fique com raiva de ninguém, principalmente de mim, todos só fizeram o que eu pedi, mas se ainda estiver com duvida pergunte ao Severo ou a Cissa, que eles sabem, sei que estar confuso, mas vou explicar. 4. Vou te confessar algo._

_Bom... Depois daquela noite se passaram uns dois meses e eu andava muito enjoada e com umas vontades estranhas a Cissa estava com uma suspeita de que eu estivesse gravida, pois ela estava esperando o Draco e sentia os mesmos sintomas, eu disse que ela podia fazer o teste, mas quando deu positivo eu desabei e chorei horrores, porque sabia que se o Lord ou a tia Walburga se soubessem , eles me matariam ou fariam eu tirar, me matando mesmo jeito. A Cissa teve a ideia que eu sumisse e só aparecesse depois que o bebe nascesse, deu um jeito de viajar e me levar junto, falamos com o Severo e ficamos na casa dele, logo comprei uma casa, que foi onde encontraram o baú, montei um quarto para que o neném ficasse uns dias comigo, mas eu não queria me afastar por completo então pedi ao Severo que cuidasse por mim, estava ainda com sete meses, e uma barriga de nove meses, quando comecei a sentir as dores. E foi em um hospital trouxa que eu dei a luz a trigêmeos, não Sirius você não leu errado, você é PAI de TRIGEMEOS duas meninas e um menino, hoje eles três moram com o Severo, eu os visitava sempre que podia, o sobrenome é Black Snape, Sei que é tarde, mas eu fiquei com medo e pensei primeiro em proteger meus filhos e quando pensei em contar soube que tinha sido preso, caso você quiser procura-los não vai precisar contar essa historia, eles sabem, contei quando tinham onze anos e pedi que entendesse e entenderam, ficaram alegres quando souberam que você tinha fugido disseram "nosso pai foi o primeiro a fugir de Azkaban, ele é muito foda mesmo" ah... Não culpe o Severo por tentar te prender, de novo, o Lord tinha mandado, que se ele no obedecesse seria morto._

_Livro que que que entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue entregue Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot Pot que que org org org org org org org org ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas ulhas dele,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, por que eles são destrutivos o dia, então guardei e não consegui progredir depois. Peço que faça isso, por favor._

_Com amor_

_Da sempre sua Bella_

_PS: Os nomes são, por ordem de nascimento, Helena, Adhara e Leo._

Quando você está lendo, está sorrindo e sorrindo, não há duas vezes e aparece de volta para a casa do Snape, e então você pode começar a escrever um comentário sobre o assunto.

\- Claro, fique a vontade - falou o Snape na ironia.

\- Preciso falar com você, é urgente.

\- Fala o que foi.

\- Sabe uma carta da Bella? - perguntei and continuei a consentiu - Na carta, ela me contava que os três que você tem são filhos. É verdade?

\- É, e dai? - O Snape respondeu indiferente

\- E dai? Eles são meus filhos tenho o direito de conhecer eles. - na hora já estava exaltado

\- Certo. Você quer falar primeiro ou antes de saber alguma coisa antes? - pela primeira vez vi o Snape simpático

\- Queria saber sobre eles antes, pode ser?

– Claro. Vamos começar com a Helena, ela ama quadribol e é uma apanhadora ou batedora muito boa, é a mais organizada e responsável, é uma animaga ilegal, seu animago é uma águia, suas matérias prediletas são Transfiguração e Feitiços, que ser Medibruxa, ama logros. Sobre a Adhara ela ama musica, toca vários instrumentos e canta muito bem, adora fazer pegadinhas com todos, é uma animaga ilegal, uma loba, as matérias prediletas são DCAT e Trato de Criaturas Magicas, quer ser Inominável, ela e o Draco são melhores amigos. Agora o Leo, ele ama livros, adora fazer pegadinhas com a Adhara, é meio bagunceiro, é uma animago ilegal, seu animago é um cachorro, as matérias prediletas são Poções e DCAT, quer ser Professor de uma das duas matérias, ama logros e terminou com o namorado recentemente.

– Espera. Namorado? – perguntei para ter certeza que ouvi certo

– O Leo é gay. Só estou avisando para você não ter nenhuma surpresa depois ou para não o ofender. – Quando o Snape falou fiquei surpreso, mas como não sou preconceituoso levei na boa.

– Olha, se ele quiser te contar não fale que você já sabia haja normalmente, certo? – Snape

– Certo, mas e então onde eles estão? – queria logo contar para eles que eu já sabia que era pai deles.

– Hm... Saíram, a Helena e o Leo foram ao Beco Diagonal comprar penas e mais algumas coisas e a Adhy saiu com o Draco, mas não disseram para onde.

– E que horas eles voltam?

– Não sei. Por que às vezes eles dormem na casa da Cissa.

– Por favor, Snape, manda chamar. – Depois te pedir quase implorando o Snape mandou uma elfa atrás deles e ela voltou dizendo que eles viriam em uma hora.

P. O.V de volta a autora.

A Helena e o Leo foram ao Beco e compram penas, pergaminhos e uma coruja. Já a Adhara e o Draco foram a um bairro trouxa que fazia tatuagens, onde ela fez uma tatuagem de um lobo uivando para a lua e as letras H, Draco fez uma tatuagem com o nome da mãe e uma coroa em cima e as letras H, A e L. Depois de terem feito foram para casa onde o Severo tinha mandado chamar, só o Draco que não foi, pois foi direto para a casa falar com a mãe. Chegaram e estranharam ver o Sirius na sala.

– Oi tio, mandou chamar? – Helena

– Sim. O Black quer falar com vocês.

– Ai o que ouve? – Adhara

– Bom... Eu queria falar com vocês sobre uma coisa. Eh, que a Bellatrix deixou uma carta contando que vocês são meus filhos e bom eu gostaria de saber se vocês me aceitam como pai? – Sirius perguntou com medo da resposta. O Severo que conhecia os três sabia que a resposta era uma grande afirmação.

Como os meninos estavam demorando em responder o Sirius baixou a cabeça, então não viu quando os três se levantaram e ele foi surpreendido com um abraço. O Severo tinha saído e os deixado conversarem sozinhos. Eles ficaram ate a hora de jantar conversando sobre as matérias prediletas e eles mais gostavam de fazer.

– Então, vocês estão namorando? – Sirius. O Severo tinha acabado de entrar na sala e queria ver a cara do Sirius quando ouvisse a resposta.

– Eu não namoro, prefiro pegar e não me apegar. – Helena

– Às vezes fico com uns caras nas festas mais nada serio. – Adhara

– Terminei semana passada. – Leo

O Sirius estava impressionado em como os três era parecidos com ele, ele ia falar outra coisa, mas o Severo chegou os mandando se lavar antes de jantar.

– E ai Black, você vai contar para os outros que eles são seus filhos?

– Vou. Irei marcar um jantar lá em casa amanha, vou chamar os Weasley, os Malfoy, a Hermione e é claro o Harry.

– Tio, o senhor nem sabe. – a Adhara falou, ela e outros estavam descendo, deslizando, pelo o corrimão da escada.

– Não desçam pelo corrimão! Adhara se você contar, eu não saberei.

– Ah, tio eu fiz duas tatuagens.

Por Sirius e Severo, encararam uma idéia que era o desenho e a duração do jantar normalmente. Nenhum outro dia os trigêmeos estavam nervosos, os Weasley ansiosos, o Harry e Hermione curiosos e o Cissa, o Severo eo Draco tentavam os acalmar.

Por que chegara a hora do jantar, que ia ser na mansão? e falaram coisas como: "Bem-vinda a família", "Sintam-se a vontade" e "Lestrange é mesmo sua mãe?". Quando todos os resultados de ações começaram:

\- Vocês gostam de quadribol? Harry

\- Sim, na verdade eu amo quadribol - Helena.

\- Já e o Malfoy se sabe desde sempre? - Ron

\- Desde que nascemos. Literalmente - Leo

\- Você e o Malfoy namoram? - Hermione perguntou para a Adhara que estava no colo do Draco

Não. - termos os dois juntos, mas um logo da Adhara continuou - Nós somos quase irmãos.

\- Mas, vocês vão esse ano? Já acabou o perigo? - Percy

\- Nós vamos fazer o ultimo ano. - Leo

\- Vocês querem ir para casa? - Jorge

\- Achamos que eu vou acabar indo para a Sonserina - Helena

\- Grifinoria - Adhara e Leão

\- Bom, odeio interromper, mas agora esta tarde - Severo.

Depois disso todos se despediram e o Sirius perguntou se os três podiam passar o ultimo mês de férias com ele, as meninas falaram que o Draco ia passar o restante das férias com eles e se ele podia ficar. O Sirius então murchou a casa não tinha quarto para os quatro já que ele pensava que em colocar os três para dividir o quarto, era pouco espaço porque o quarto da Bellatrix e do Régulos não foram mexidos e ele não ia colocar ninguém no quarto que seus pais dormiam, as meninas viram que o sorriso apagou e fizeram a proposta dele, do Harry, do Ted e mais quem quiser irem passar o mês na casa do Severo, que tinha chegado com o Leo depois e concordou. Ficou decidido que os três se mudariam de manha e levariam a Hermione junto.

[...]

Eram umas sete horas quando o Sirius começou a acordar o povo da casa para se arrumarem.

– Harry, Harry, acorda a gente vai se atrasar, HARRY! – o Sirius entrou no quarto falando e depois gritou quando ele não se levantando

– Hermione, tá acordada? –Sirius perguntou batendo na porta

– Já estou terminando de me arrumar. Já, já eu desço.

– HARRYYYYY! JÁ SE ARRUMOU?

– TO TERMINANDO.

– POIS VEM LOGO! – Sirius

– Padrinho, pode parar de gritar eu ( harry_casa_do_severo/set?id=202055855) e a Hermione ( hermione_casa_do_severo/set?id=202008226), já descemos e estamos prontos. E o senhor?

– Estou sim vamos. - O Sirius ( sirius_casa_do_severo/set?id=202056312) respondeu nervoso.

Depois de muita confusão eles foram para casa do Severo pela a rede de flú e saíram numa sala ( . /search?q=sala+com+lareiras&tbm=isch&imgil=1_pdh9puOZpoiM% .net-de-salas-com-lareira&source=iu&pf=m&fir=1_pdh9puOZpoiM_&usg=_k7T5CBEJx1aBJgmGjlQ2xXkGjBw&biw=1366&bih=657) bem bonita com um sofá. Logo uma elfa apareceu e os encaminhou para a sala de estar ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% -content% &imgrefurl=http% -branca&docid=-G6r5No2OM-wcM&tbnid=9jFw8adWSrxqKM&w=720&h=360&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwiE0oyinczNAhWDi5AKHbr6AG8QMwgdKAEwAQ&iact=mrc&uact=8) onde só estava o Leo ( leo_casa_severo/set?id=202087754) lendo um livro.

– E ai Leo cadê os outros? – Sirius

– As meninas estão na cozinha ( . /search?biw=1366&bih=657&tbm=isch&q=cozinha+de+luxo+planejada&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwiv7_zBmczNAhUCxpAKHdMDCXQQhyYIHg&dpr=1), o Draco está no quintal ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .br_fotos% &imgrefurl=http% .br% &docid=YF7gAVyeC-rWKM&tbnid=QvZmV_AN1_oCVM&w=2592&h=1944&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwiZj5OqmszNAhXIC5AKHWlJDUcQMwhPKCcwJw&iact=mrc&uact=8) e o tio no escritório ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% % &imgrefurl=http% % &docid=olbqO4zMA_bGVM&tbnid=M9o0Ju49Fjj-M&w=900&h=683&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwi8x_2-m8zNAhVDEJAKHRZ0DVMQMwghKAUwBQ&iact=mrc&uact=8). Venham os quatro vou mostrar onde vão ficar e mostrar a casa.

E assim eles seguiram o Leo o primeiro quarto foi da Hermione ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .net-content% &imgrefurl=http% .net&docid=ifOXIwSnKM0zuM&tbnid=vBUi7sf8lWnNbM&w=652&h=408&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwjmvJKJn8zNAhUMjJAKHS0_AgMQMwhqKEYwRg&iact=mrc&uact=8) e depois o do Harry ( . /imgres?imgurl=https% .com% &imgrefurl=https% .com&docid=VRq8hVnGtw8GVM&tbnid=WhEnDujT3u9KIM&w=564&h=413&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwiJubKyoszNAhXBhZAKHe9xA7UQMwgjKAcwBw&iact=mrc&uact=8), Sirius ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% -content% &imgrefurl=http% -solteiro-masculino-simples&docid=gWY1HkeXHhHs_M&tbnid=NXVf44R8gbVuXM&w=900&h=575&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwi4o7qysczNAhUKE5AKHeLeDDoQMwgeKAIwAg&iact=mrc&uact=8) e o do Ted ( . /imgres?imgurl=https% .com% &imgrefurl=https% .com-video-game-942586915965&docid=v9SxDuijZ1yAJM&tbnid=hHjTdfFd1U9yHM&w=236&h=156&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwin1uWpp8zNAhVJGJAKHfrwDI4QMwguKBAwEA&iact=mrc&uact=8). Logo o Leo mostrou os outros cômodos da casa: Quarto da Helena ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% . -content% &imgrefurl=http% . -quartos-para-adolescentes-para-voce-se-inspirar&docid=KKSXSIwqenpIvM&tbnid=6m9zDjjf-RRZqM&w=800&h=532&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwjmvJKJn8zNAhUMjJAKHS0_AgMQMwh_KFswWw&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Quarto da Adhara ( . /imgres?imgurl=https% . -content% &imgrefurl=https% . -rock-baby-decorar&docid=JyCuqsKrb8cl5M&tbnid=lu11CSJ8ln9W5M&w=500&h=312&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwiJubKyoszNAhXBhZAKHe9xA7UQMwhNKCkwKQ&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Quarto do Leo e a minibiblioteca ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% . -content-de-apartamento-duplex% &imgrefurl=http% . -de-apartamento-duplex&docid=d9KFeO9-iuaWMM&tbnid=8PDNcGsOPb9qMM&w=500&h=503&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwjP0Zbqp8zNAhXMkZAKHc5bDpQQMwgtKBEwEQ&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Quarto do Severo ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% -content% &imgrefurl=http% -de-solteiro&docid=EG3B3HKqkTozIM&tbnid=sja1-ztUcCBNuM&w=570&h=380&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwi4o7qysczNAhUKE5AKHeLeDDoQMwgnKAswCw&iact=mrc&uact=8)

Quarto de Draco ( . /imgres?imgurl=https% . % &imgrefurl=https% .com-quarto&docid=Vcgr3RVb3kq0BM&tbnid=B-6-u6QqrvWyiM&w=652&h=408&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwiJubKyoszNAhXBhZAKHe9xA7UQMwhCKB4wHg&iact=mrc&uact=8) e depois subiu par mostrar a biblioteca que pegava dois andares ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .com-HdGixxa_8qOZvMp3w% .com_de_nerd_livros_ &imgrefurl=http% .com% &docid=DCSp2nzEQt2a5M&tbnid=1KgkeI0trV_RoM&w=620&h=775&bih=734&biw=1525&ved=0ahUKEwi_9NDDqszNAhWGGpAKHbfqAAcQMwgqKA4wDg&iact=mrc&uact=8), a sala de musica( . /imgres?imgurl=http% . -content% &imgrefurl=http% . -de-musica-e-estudios-caseiros-23-ideias-para-voce-se-inspirar&docid=OaH-NdtaoLW9eM&tbnid=luwFFohh6HHy6M&w=800&h=528&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwiWgsDGr8zNAhXMC5AKHcDoBRsQMwggKAQwBA&iact=mrc&uact=8) era de dois andares em cima tinham um estúdio de gravação ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .br-content_ &imgrefurl=http% .br&docid=uAwt4OuoVfUqsM&tbnid=ShFSqFja9dS0tM&w=538&h=414&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwiWgsDGr8zNAhXMC5AKHcDoBRsQMwgjKAcwBw&iact=mrc&uact=8), o laboratório ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .com% &imgrefurl=http% % -santiago-rs-fazenda-fontana&docid=NAusUWE-Blv-PM&tbnid=jU0CU39sCbT4xM&w=500&h=320&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwiauueArczNAhUGgpAKHY5rDVkQMwglKAkwCQ&iact=mrc&uact=8) e um quarto de hospede ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% -content% &imgrefurl=http% -de-quarto-masculino&docid=gMMJZhvdY9nwoM&tbnid=OySvzP2HTCokRM&w=495&h=364&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwi4o7qysczNAhUKE5AKHeLeDDoQMwg-KBowGg&iact=mrc&uact=8) logo subiu para o sótão ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .br-content% &imgrefurl=http% .br-de-casas-com-sotao&docid=Mgza0flVHoAOCM&tbnid=VD0J68gEAY2VXM&w=760&h=303&bih=657&biw=1349&ved=0ahUKEwiH_I2SkczNAhULFpAKHd0WB9cQMwg9KAowCg&iact=mrc&uact=8) e desceram para mostrar a cozinha, o quintal ( . /imgres?imgurl=http% .br_fotos% &imgrefurl=http% .br% &docid=YF7gAVyeC-rWKM&tbnid=QvZmV_AN1_oCVM&w=2592&h=1944&bih=657&biw=1366&ved=0ahUKEwiZj5OqmszNAhXIC5AKHWlJDUcQMwhPKCcwJw&iact=mrc&uact=8), onde encontraram o Draco e o Leo disse para ele ir ajudar as meninas e chamar o Severo, o jardim, o outro quarto de hospede ( . /imgres?imgurl=https% . -content% &imgrefurl=https% . -de-solteiro-para-inspirar-a-sua-decoracao&docid=akmrrmr2KRKDAM&tbnid=_spMbM5-5vybJM&w=755&h=507&bih=734&biw=1506&ved=0ahUKEwi4o7qysczNAhUKE5AKHeLeDDoQMwhcKDgwOA&iact=mrc&uact=8), o escritório, eles desceram para o porão que tinha uma adega( . /imgres?imgurl=https% .com% &imgrefurl=https% .com&docid=IveC1jB6qRQ4TM&tbnid=ot_vCpUi4rQ7QM&w=550&h=366&bih=657&biw=1349&ved=0ahUKEwjKkoaTlczNAhUGGJAKHUEbBQsQMwgqKA4wDg&iact=mrc&uact=8) e um salão de jogos ( . /imgres?imgurl=https% . % &imgrefurl=http% .br&docid=eh2K5VnXYyrLBM&tbnid=4fipPiS1rVLAIM&w=800&h=532&bih=657&biw=1349&ved=0ahUKEwjKkoaTlczNAhUGGJAKHUEbBQsQMwhuKEowSg&iact=mrc&uact=8) Depois subiram e foram tomar café da manha. Encontrando a Adhara (adhara_casa_severo / set? id = 202081163 ), um Helena ( helena_casa_severo / conjunto? id = 202087131 ), o Draco ( draco_casa_do_severo / conjunto? id = 202462595 ) e o Severo ( severo_em_casa / set? id = 202462294 ) já uma mesa.

\- Então, gostaram dos quartos? Pedir que a Helena decorasse e se beneficiasse com o Leo com os quartos e os quartos da casa. - O Severo, enquanto se servia de café e os bolinhos de caldeirão.

\- Sim, ele está tudo. Professor é biblioteca é linda. - Falou Hermione ainda impressionada com a beleza eo tamanho.

\- Bom ... Sobre o seu nome de Pinker e o Leo por deixarem ela limpa. - O Severo falou com um olhar divertido para sua aluna

\- Quem é Pinker? - O Harry perguntou curioso

\- Um elfa que trabalha aqui. - Helena falou e logo completou - Ela é esposa do Troy, um artista que trabalhou para o Draco.

\- Ela era irmã do Dobby - O Draco falou meio triste ele gostava muito elfo. Depois disso todos os calaram

PO V Leo Snape Preto

Eu realmente gostei de saber o que fazer quando você é pai e quem quer passar o resto da chuva conosco. De dois dias é nosso aniversário vamos fazer dezessete anos. Depois que o Draco falou do elfo o café ficou silencioso e como um Adhara não vestindo silencio foi logo falando:

\- Hermione, Harry, oque vocês dois vão fazer hoje?

\- Hm ... Nada, eu acho. - Hermione

\- Ótimo Eu preciso de ajuda com uma roupa de festa, você ajuda a Adhara e eu? - Helena

\- Que festa? - O Sirius, o Harry e a Hermione falaram juntos.

– Nossa festa de aniversario o tio da uma todo ano. – Dessa vez eu que falei. –Vai acontecer em dois dias

– Mas eu nem comprei presente. E agora? Oque eu vou comprar? Eu não tenho ideia. Estou perdido. – Falou um Sirius meio desesperado.

– Compra agora, Black, ué. – O tio falou entediado.

– Certo. Terminar aqui, eu vou compra alguma coisa. –

– Então, Hermione, você vai ajudar? – Adhara

– Claro por que não?

– Ótimo.

– Eu já tenho minha roupa então... – comece, mas alguém me interrompeu.

– Vai me ajudar. – e esse alguém era o Draco

– Quem vocês querem convidar? – o tio perguntou

– Bom, além do Harry, da Hermione...

– Do Rony, da Gina, de todos os Weasley's...

– Do Ted e da Luna...

– Não tem mais ninguém. – falamos um completando o outro e depois os três juntos.

– Vocês conhecem a Luna? – Hermione

– Sim. Ela passava as férias aqui até 5º ano.

{...}

P.O.V de volta a autora

Hoje era o dia da festa dos meninos e alguns convidados já tinham chegado. Hermione, Adhara e Helena se arrumavam em um quarto quando a Gina ( gina_niver/set?id=203487633) chegou.

– Gina você esta linda. – a Hermione disse assim que a viu

– Obrigada. Porque vocês ainda estão de lingerie?

– Estamos esperando a... – a Helena começou, mas foi interrompida pela a porta que abriu e revelou a Luna ( luna_niver/set?id=203486003)

– LUNA! – gritou as meninas surpresas

– Oi meninas. Se vistam logo já chegou muita gente e o Snape disse que era para vocês descerem.

– Eu vou primeiro. – a Hermione ( hermione_niver/set?id=203488478) foi se vestir no closet.

– Bem Sonserina né, Hermione? É para algum sonserino em especial?

– Nada a ver Gina. – respondeu uma Hermione bem corada.

– Como assim? – perguntou a Adhara maquinando um plano

– Nada. – respondeu a Gina risonha e a Hermione corada

– Ela tem uma queda pelo Draco. –falou a Luna serenamente

– Uma queda? Você quis dizer um penhasco. – completou a Gina ignorando o protesto da Hermione.

Nesse momento a Helena e a Adhara começaram a pular na cama.

– Isso é ótimo, perfeito. Você tem que contar. – a Helena falou.

– NÃO. – respondeu a Hermione desesperada

– SIM. Pois o Draco é apaixonado por você desde os doze anos.

– QUE? COMO ASSIM? EXPLICA-ME ESSA HISTORIA DIREITO!

– Agora não da, mas depois você fala com ele. – disse a Adhara ( adhara_niver/set?id=203486518) saindo do closet, que horas ela entrou ninguém viu. –Vai logo Helena.

– Como eu estou? –a Helena ( helena_niver/set?id=203487232) perguntou dando uma voltinha.

– Linda. Agora vamos.

Na sala onde acontecia a festa elas viram o Severo ( severo_niver/set?id=207189075) e Sirius ( sirius_niver/set?id=207189242) conversando com o Sr. e a Sra. Weasley. Rony ( rony_niver/set?id=207189459), Harry ( harry_niver/set?id=207188933) conversando com o Draco ( draco_niver/set?id=207188777) e Leo( leo_niver/set?id=207195668). Estavam todos na sala já havia acontecido o jantar quando a porta se abre de uma vez e todos levantaram as varinhas apontaram para a porta e quem entrou surpreendeu a todos.

– SIMAS! ( simas_niver/set?id=207189765)

Ele entrou e ficou procurando alguém, mas quem?

– Você enlouqueceu? Saiu sem avisar nada. – todos olhavam espantados para o Simas, que apesar de gostar de explosões sempre foi tão calmo e agora parecia nem ligar para as varinhas, ainda, apontadas para ele e estava visualmente nervoso, já estava no meio da sala quando falou de novo:

– Você não pensou em avisar?

Do meio dos convidados, já mais calmos e de varinhas abaixadas, saiu o Leo que foi até o Simas o puxou pelo braço e foi arrastando escada acima.

– Você não pensa nas consequências de nenhum ato seu? Pode me explicar o que você esta fazendo? – perguntou o Leo, muito nervoso, já no quarto.

– Eu? Já que é para explicar... Eu acordei não te vi e fiquei preocupado, mandei duas cartas e você não respondeu, então lembrei que era seu aniversario e fiquei mais calmo, mas houve um ataque de comensais foragidos e eu te mandei mais cartas que você não respondeu. E por qual razão você não me convidou?

– Simas, presta atenção, nós terminamos a duas semanas, então não te devo explicações.

– Ontem não parecia que a gente tinha terminado, quando você apareceu lá em casa e...

– Tá bom, chega. Já entendi só que eu ontem eu não estava pensando direito. Nem sei o que me fez perder a cabeça ontem.

– Eu sei.

Falando isso o Simas foi para perto do Leo e o beijou, primeiro na bochecha, depois no lábio e pediu passagem para a língua, que o Leo cedeu prontamente, o beijo que começou delicado passou para urgente era uma confusão de beijos, o Leo sugou a língua do Simas, que mordeu o lábio do outro. O Simas desabotoou a blusa do Leo, que tirou a jaqueta do Simas, o Leo acordou do transe que se encontrava quando o Simas desceu a mão para o seu (do Leo) quadril.

– Para! – o Leo o empurrou – Nós terminamos

– Por quê? Ontem você não reclamou. Porque a gente terminou?

– Sei lá... Deve ter sido por que você me traiu? – respondeu irônico

– Mas eu não te traio, nem te trair.

– Fala isso para aquela garota. – falou se virando e saindo

[...]

P.O.V Leo

– O Simas ainda esta aqui, Leo. – falou o Draco

– O QUE?! – perguntei morrendo de raiva – QUEM DEIXOU ELE FICAR?

– Ninguém.

– Eu

O Draco falou ao mesmo tempo em que o tio Severo, eu olhei para ele indignado observando meu olhar continuo a falar.

– Ele vai ficar só essa noite e vai ficar no seu quarto, não quero ouvir nenhuma palavra. – ele completou antes que eu pudesse falar algo.

– Draco chama o pessoal vamos jogar verdade ou consequência.

Não demorou nem cinco minutos e estavam todos no meu quarto ia jogar eu, Helena, Adhara, Harry, Rony, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Gina e Simas. O jogo começou, giraram a garrafa e:

Rony pergunta para a Gina:

– Verdade ou consequência

– Consequência

– Coloque seu despertador para as 04 da manha. – a Gina ajeitou o despertador bufando.

Luna pergunta para a Hermione:

– Verdade – falou a Hermione antes de a Luna perguntar.

– Onde foi sua primeira vez? – a Herm's ficou vermelha e o Draco ficou interessado na resposta

\- Na biblioteca, almoço, música, música e música, o Draco é um cara.

Helena para Harry

\- Consequência

\- Assobie sua musica predileta. - que assobiou tão desafinado que ninguém identificou uma musica

Eu para o Rony

\- Consequência

\- Façam tudo o que pede para você em cinco minutos. - Pediram um monte de coisa para levarem um cachorro, uma peça de banho para a piscina sem roupa, o Harry para o mesmo de um anjo, o Draco ea Adhara, que ele tinha mandar uma carta de amor para Minerva.

Helena para o Draco

\- verdade

Qual é o nome da sua primeira paixão?

-Hã ... É ... A Her-mi-o-um - ele falou baixo e gaguejando.

\- Ninguém entendeu.

\- A HERMIONE - ele gritou depois de duas tentativas que ninguém entendeu. A Hermione ficou vermelha e o Rony fechou um cara

\- Vamos continuar? - a Adhara perguntou, mas antes que alguém respondesse a uma coruja junto com Severo.

O que você está fazendo? - se você está lendo um livro e olhou para as pessoas - quem mandou uma carta de amor para a Minerva? E por quê?

\- Verdade ou consequência - respondeu a Helena, a Adhara, a Luna, o Draco, o Simas e eu, ou seja, todos que sabiam que o tio não ia brigar.

\- Que ótimo; vocês aprontam e quem recebe o apoio da Molly sou eu. - ele saiu resmungando.

\- Da mamãe? - perguntaram a Gina e o Rony - como a gente não ouviu?

\- Se ele estava no escritório ou nenhuma faculdade eles são aprova de som.

Depois disso, as latas e as luzes foram, Gina e Luna foram dormir no quarto de hospedes, Rony com o Harry e Simas foram dormir no meu quarto, pois fui forçado. Quando entramos esse imbecil foi logo me beijando e eu não resisti e passei a noite com ele, de novo.

Acordei sentindo meu travesseiro duro, até o senti mexer, eu assustei no inicio e depois lembrei que o Simas dormiu aqui e comigo.

\- Bom Dia!

\- Por que você sempre faz isso? - comecei, mas não em ponto de briga, em tom calmo e despreocupado. - sei que eu não resistir e me provoca, porque não aceita que terminamos?

\- Por que eu te amo. - falou despreocupadamente, you can, e não aceita.

Droga! Você me traiu!

\- Não foi a sua resposta para o fim como teve medo de eu morrer ou ser capturado na guerra. Vai negar?

\- Está bem. Você ainda que namorar comigo? Sim ou não? Responda logo.

\- Logico que sim.

PO V Adhara Black Snape

Estavamos todos a tomar café quando o Leo chegou a animadinho a mesa, isso significa algo:

\- Você e o Simas voltaram? - Quem perguntou foi minha gêmea

\- Claro que ... sim. - respondeu rindo muito.

\- Vocês usaram camisinha? - perguntou o tio e o papai engasgou.

\- CAMISINHA? - Falou o papai desesperado.

\- Claro que usei, não quero pegar uma doença, mesmo que confie no Simas.

Depois disso, há um único aluno e o papai olhava do Simas (que desceu depois) para o Leo, para cima, para o Tio, para o próprio prato e de novo para o Simas começar tudo de novo.

Os Weasley's ea Luna foram para casa logo eo café eo Harry foram para a sala de musica.

\- E ai? Que musica?

Aquela que você fez para a Hermione.

\- Pode ser.

Adoro as musicas que o Draco escreve. Começou a preparar o homem para gravar e começar os primeiros acordes.

POV de volta a autora

O Leo e a Hermione estavam na biblioteca, organizando uma forma de fazer as memórias de uma música, Hermione olhou confusa, mas o Leo estava sorrindo.

\- Vem quero mostrar algo. - ele falou e foi subindo puxando a Hermione.

No caminho eles pegaram A Helena puxando o Harry, o Simas rindo eo Severo eo Sirius conversando.

\- Mione, você, sabe o que esta acontecendo? - perguntou um Harry descabelado e ofegante.

\- Não!

Todos subiram para o estúdio, e eles já foram lançados em Adhara e Draco.

Sou Fã

**Draco** e _Adhara ( __**OS DOIS**__ )_

**Guarde o seu sorriso só pra mim, **

**que eu te dou o universo em meu olhar.**

_Se sentir na pele um arrepio _

_Você está tocando com o toque prá te contar ..._

_**Sou fã do seu jeito**_

_**Sou fã da sua roupa **_

_**Sou fã de sorriso estampado em sua boca **_

_**Sou fã dos seus olhos **_

_**Sou fã sem medida **_

_**Sou fã número um e com você **_

_**Sou fã da vida.**_

_Guarde o seu sorriso pra mim, _

_que eu te dou o universo em meu olhar. _

**Se sentir na pele um arrepio**

**Você está tocando com o toque prá te contar ...**

_**Sou fã do seu jeito **_

_**Sou fã da sua roupa **_

_**Sou fã de sorriso estampado em sua boca **_

_**Sou fã dos seus olhos **_

_**Sou fã sem medida **_

_**Sou fã número um e com você **_

_**Sou fã da vida.**_

**Quero convencer seu coração**

**que foi meu amor foi feito prá você **

**Quero dizer isso esta paixão **

**não está senada outra forma prá dizer ...**

_**Sou fã do seu jeito **_

_**Sou fã da sua roupa **_

_**Sou fã de sorriso estampado em sua boca **_

_**Sou fã dos teus olhos **_

_**Sou fã sem medida **_

_**Sou fã número um e com você**_

_**Sou fã da vida.**_

**Sou fã do seu jeito **

**Sou fã da sua roupa **

_Sou fã de sorriso estampado em sua boca _

_Sou fã dos teus olhos _

**Sou fã sem medida **

**Sou fã número um e com você**

_**Sou fã da vida.**_

\- Há tempos eles não cantam. -Cochicho o Leo para a Hermione

\- Porque? Eles são bons. - o Harry, que escutou, perguntou

\- Guerra, mortes, Lord Voldmort ... eles não tinham motivos para cantar.

\- Ei padrinho quer eu cante uma musica que o senhor fez para uma mamãe?

Harry e Hermione ficaram confusos e olharam para o seu emaranhado, o que estava um pouco vermelho, disse não e saiu, todos os outros começaram a rir.

Seis semanas passaram e não estava no banco quando estava Sirius entrou correndo.

PO V Severo Tobias Snape

\- Preto, voce sabe bater na porta?

\- Não, estou desesperado ... os meninos sumiram! - ele parecia assustado

\- Quais sumiram? - ele disse que ele não era nada eles sempre somem, mas ...

\- Draco, Helena, Adhara e Leo.

\- sempre somem.

\- Mas o Harry disse, they saquired à tarde and ainda não voltaram.

O que você está procurando é que você não tem filhos, que anda voltando, sai e aparata na floresta que há muitos anos atrás, foi andando até chegar à cabana que tinha lá o meio.

_Flashback em:_

Um livro sobre o que os Draco achou na biblioteca pessoal do Lucius. Depois de um feitiço rastrear a encher os quatro copos em uma mesa com um copo de água, um pouco de terra e uma vela, e diziam juntos e de mãos dadas:

"De rerum natura mater magni

Ego grassentur meine meo por quies amica venas,

Currens magia mea,

Te mihi mater providere

Hodie et quotidie:

Ad fortitudinem caeli:

Aethra siderea polus,

Et claritas lunae,

Em flamma ignis,

Celerato de ventus,

Maris do Profundum

Fides no Terram

Et petra firma "

Nos tiramos de lá e achamos que não tinham terminado o feitiço de um mês depois eles são novos poderes

(TRADUÇAO

O Grande mãe natureza

Que eu tenha circulado em meu sangue, pulsando em minha veias,

Correndo em minha magia,

Que você é mãe me forneça

Hoje e a cada dia:

A força dos céus

A luz do sol

O brilho da lua

Resplendor do fogo,

Uma agilidade do vento,

A profundidade do mar

Uma estabilidade da terra

E uma firmeza da rocha.)


End file.
